Islands (Beastie Bay)
There are many different islands you can visit, some with inhabitants, and others with nothing but treasure and monsters. Caves do not need to be cleared to unlock the next island (ex: Damp Cave on Sunny Isle). Expeditions When going on expeditions, there are many thing to consider, such as the level of the area and the monster types. When exploring an area, food cost is calculated as such: Each ally in your party (even if wounded) costs 1 food. Then-- Investments After saving Carre Island from the beasts you can start to invest in islands to improve tourism (Population, Assets and later on Transport) and trading (Trade, which will affect P. Pumpkin's assortment). Sunny Isle This is your own island. While you can change it's name, this is the default name, and should be referred to as such. Tiny Isle On Tiny Isle you find the Deserted Quarter which you can repeat any time you like. Besides Transport technology, you can also find the ability to research the Ancient Book on a higher level of this area. Carre Isle Unlocks after you clear the first part of Sunny Isle (up to Babbling Forest). Hidden Cave A is hidden behind 4-star rock on Hot Spring Hills at about level 21. Metro Isle Unlocks together with Deep Cave on Carre Isle. Hidden Cave B is hidden behind 5-star grass on Wide Plateau at about level 26. Desert Isle Unlocks after defeating Chubking on Metro Isle. Shortly after you free the Desert Isle King, he finds an old map of Sunny Isle, which unlocks new areas on your island. Through gathering the Construction technology you can learn how to recycle and rearrange buildings or plants. Hidden Cave C is hidden behind a 4-star rock on Blistering Hills at about level 26. Chilly Isle Unlocks after defeating Mochiporin on Desert Isle. The Flying Technology (Hot Air Balloon) can be found on Frozen Mountain. Hidden Cave D is hidden behind a 4-star rock on Frozen Mountain at about level 27. Volcanic Isle Unlocks after defeating Mochiporin on Desert Isle. Hidden Cave E is hidden behind a 4-star rock on Active Volcano at about level 28. Enigma Isle Unlocks after discovering all areas of Chilly Isle ''' and '''Volcanic Isle. Hidden Cave F is hidden behind a 5-star tree in Secret Base at about level 32. Modern Aircraft is a piece of Survival Gear, which lets you do your explorations via Kairoman. You may be knowing Kairoman as the Enigma Isle`s aircraft, after investing in it four times. Coliseum Isle Unlocks when you have max allies and have 100% explored all islands. The only area is called Fortress of Mystery. After having succeeded in all 5 couses, you can level up the cave to level 80 and the coliseum host unfold his true identity: Dr. Mochipon. This also gives the ability to repeatably research Next-Gen Power. Completing Fortress of Mystery to 100% also gives you the Superalloy Spear, almost the most powerful weapon in the game. Mystery Ship Although it's not actually an isle, it acts like one. It appears shortly after Coliseum Isle and takes an eternity to be 100% completed, for it can take about 33 expeditions! For 100% completition you get the Gold Muffler here.